Batman: Blood Oath
Batman: Blood Oath is an else-world graphic novel about Batman killing every one of his villains. Appearing in "Blood Oath" Featured Characters: *Batman (Bruce Wayne) Supporting Characters: *Alfred Pennyworth (dies) *Commissioner James Gordon Villains: *The Riddler (dies) *Harley Quinn (dies) *Clayface (dies) *Mister Freeze (dies) *Killer Croc (dies) *Joker (dies) *Black Mask (dies) *Penguin (dies) *Bane (dies) *Blockbuster (cameo) (dead) *Clock King (cameo) (dead) *Deadshot (cameo) (dead) *Crazy Quilt (cameo) (dead) *Victor Zsasz (cameo) (dead) Other Characters: *Nightwing (dies) Locations: *Gotham City **Batcave **Wayne Manor **Arkham Asylum Synopsis of "Blood Oath" Bruce Wayne has been Batman for some time, and he has built up quite a rogues gallery. However, whenever he puts them in jail, they always escape and begin their crime spree once again. This hasn't bothered him much, as he always takes them down before they can hurt too many people. However, after a fight with the Joker that ends in him blowing up all of Park Row, Bruce decides that it's time to break his one rule and kill the Joker. However, Alfred is not happy with Bruce's choice, but Bruce ignores him and sets out on his mission. He tracks down the Joker and breaks in to his hide-out, beating many of his henchmen before making it to the Joker himself. The two fight for some time but, eventually, Batman breaks Joker's neck. He then leaves the Joker's body and drives back to the Batcave, only to realize that Alfred has locked him out, Bruce understands this and leaves. A few weeks later, Bruce is living in an apartment building, has grown a beard, is wearing contacts, and is under the alias "John Doe". He has not gone out as Batman ever since killing the Joker, and crime has sky-rocketed. Bruce still doesn't want to go out and fight, as he knows someone is going to get killed, but when he finds out Dick Grayson has been murdered, Bruce suits up as Batman once again and goes to kill every last one of his rogues. He makes a list of every big name villain in Gotham City, including Black Mask, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Penguin, and much more. To make sure every criminals knows he's coming, the first person he kills is Black Mask, who he throws out a window. News of Mask's death and who killed him spreads fast. It quickly reaches the Penguin, who hires Bane as protection. The next night, a group of Penguin's thugs are trying to rob a bank when Batman shows up. He is about to fight the criminals when Bane shows up and punches Batman in to a wall. Bane begins beating Batman to a pulp, with Penguin showing up to watch and make sure Batman dies. Batman appears dead, so Penguin goes over to check, while Bane holds the body. Batman then suddenly springs back to life and pops spikes out the bottom of his boots and kicks Penguin in the chest. He then shocks Bane's arms, causing him to let go. Batman then gets on to Bane's back and takes out his tubes before shocking them, normally he would only do this for a little bit to knock Bane out, but this time he keeps going until Bane dies. News of this also spreads fast, and the Riddler has a brilliant idea and unites what's left of Batman's villains, including Croc, Quinn, Freeze, and Clayface. A few weeks later, Batman has killed the villains Blockbuster, Clock King, Deadshot, Crazy Quilt, and Zsasz. He has a meeting with James Gordon about this, with James saying that the GCPD will no longer help Batman, and Batman claiming he doesn't need help. On top of the GCPD building, Gordon watches Batman glide away as he breaks the Bat signal. As Batman is gliding, he sees Clayface robbing a bank and flies down. However, once he does he is immediately attacked by Harley Quinn. He tries to get up but his legs are frozen by Mister Freeze. The Riddler then shows up and hits Batman over the head with his staff. Riddler gives a breif explination of what he's done before all the villains begin beating Batman. After this, the Riddler listens to Batman's heart and realizes it's stopped. The villains then walk off, thinking they've won the fight. However, as it turns out, Batman has only put himself in to a death-like trance and he wakes up a while later while being transported to the hospital. He escapes and begins tracking down the villains. He eventually finds them in, shockingly, the Batcave. He makes his way there, where he is horrified to find Alfred lying with a knife in his chest. Alfred with his dying breath reveals that Riddler found out who Batman was. After Alfred dies, Bruce walks up to Wayne Manor and comes face to face with Killer Croc. The two fight for a bit but Bruce ends up taking the sword from some knight armor and uses it to cut of Corc's head. Bruce then begins making his way up to the Riddler. He fights Clayface next, and ends up Freezing and melting him. The next person he fights is Freeze, whose glass he bashes open before throwing him down the stairs. He then fights Harley Quinn, and ends up breaking her neck. Bruce then finally makes it to the Riddler, and begins fighting him. The fight lasts for quite some time, but it ends with the Riddler defeated. However, Nygma then rips off his shirt to reveal bombs strapped to his chest. He pushes a button and blows himself and Wayne Manor up. However, Bruce survives and walks off from Wayne Manor. Bruce claims that he lost his humanity after doing what he did, and that he will never get it back. Trivia *Some of the cut villains for this story are Prometheus, Talon, Killer Moth, and Firefly. *Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake had scenes where they spoke to Batman, but they where cut for time. *The original concept for the story had the Joker as the main villain. *There will be a sequel named "Batman: Blood Bath". Category:Comics